A Good Idea
by Nisa Cullen
Summary: Sex was a permanent fixture in his mind. Well, could you blame the guy? He had a roommate who was the sexiest guy he had ever seen. WARNING SLASH!AU,AH,ExJ A smutty o/s inspired by Savannah-Vee. If you don't like boy love,hot sex or dorm rooms DON'T READ!


**Title:** A Good Idea

**Pen Name:** Nisa Cullen

**Pairing: **Edward and Jasper

**Rating:** M for sexual situations, Edward's lusty thoughts and Jasper's hot ass!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer created these characters. This is her playground, these are her toys, and I just like pretty boys who like boys.

**Warning: This story contains sexual content of the slash variety. **_**Slash**_** means men having sex with men. If you don't like, don't read no problem!**

**A/N: **This story was inspired by one of Savannah-Vee's twitter drabbles. I want to say a huge thank you to her for allowing me to fondle her drabble. If you aren't reading her work, you need to start now! Go on, read her stuff—she's amazing! www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~savannahvee

_Thank you to mama23keiki, for the beta on this and reminding me to get back to my other story. Love ya, bb! _

* * *

Sex was a permanent fixture in his mind. Well, could you blame the guy? He had a roommate who was the sexiest guy he had ever seen.

A roommate who enjoyed being...watched. A roommate who was also gay and yet, not into him.

And oh how Edward wished he would be into him.

Edward sighed as he watched said roommate fast asleep on his bed on the other side of the room.

Which was probably not a good idea.

Jasper –- exhibitionist that he is –-slept in the nude.

Always.

Even in like, 30 degree weather.

This night wasn't any different.

Edward took in Jasper's form as the comforter lay halfway down his body, barely covering his firm, round ass.

His upper body was lean and smooth with just a hint of muscle to top it off.

Yeah, it was so not a good idea for Edward to be watching him like this as he slept.

It was not a good idea, because now Edward was getting hard.

He was getting hard thinking about his roommate; thinking about the many times he'd walked into their dorm room to find that perfect ass in action.

He was thinking about the way Jasper's muscular ass flexed as he pounded into whichever guy he was fucking.

He was thinking about the noises Jasper made – the grunts and moans.

He was thinking of when he walked into the room after a strenuous midterm only to find Jasper with James.

James was the only other man besides Jasper that the mere thought of could make his dick twitch with want and desire.

Edward looked back at Jasper's sleeping form and couldn't help but to further harden at his memories.

He was remembering James with his long, blonde hair wrapped around Jasper's wrist.

He was remembering how James' back arched as Jasper pounded into him from behind.

He was remembering how similar the two of them looked. The long blond hair, piercing eyes and sun kissed skin.

He was remembering how wanted to drop his pants and palm himself instantly as he watched them together.

_Yeah, watching Jasper right now was not a good idea._

Jasper moved slightly on the bed, adjusting a bit, but the motion caused him to grind his hips a little as he grabbed the pillow.

Now the comforter was slipping down, exposing even more of Jasper's rounded ass.

Edward mentally knew watching Jasper was not a good idea.

His body, on the other hand, did not seem to care.

He felt his cock start to harden even more as he took in the roundness of Jasper's ass.

He started to imagine what his muscles would feel like under his finger tips; what his skin would taste like on his tongue; and what his face would look like as he hovered above Edward, thrusting into him.

_Yeah, watching Jasper was not a good idea._

But Edward couldn't help it.

Moving as stealthily as he could, he reached for the shoebox under his bed and pulled out his stash of lube.

He quickly kicked his sleep pants down to his knees as he continued to let his eyes roam over Jasper's sleeping form.

Edward slicked up his hand and began to stroke himself while looking at Jasper's back; imagining placing open mouth kisses along his spine.

He continued to stroke as he imagined himself sliding lower on Jasper's prone body and nibbling on the flesh of his ass.

He continued to stroke as he imagined himself spreading Jasper's cheeks and sliding his tongue along his puckered flesh.

He continued to stroke as he imagined the grunts and moans Jasper would release at his ministrations.

Feeling himself become more worked up, Edward kicked his sleep pants all the way off and began caressing his balls, tugging them slightly.

He continued to caress as he imagined what it would be like to slide his tongue into Jasper's most sensitive place.

He let one hand travel behind his balls and began to circle his entrance as he continued to stroke himself.

He glanced back over to Jasper's body, imagining rolling him over and placing a kiss on the tip of his cock.

Pulling his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed, Edward slipped a finger into his entrance while imaging sucking Jasper's long, thick dick.

Edward closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to trace every vein on Jasper's rock hard cock with the tip of his tongue.

His hand sped up at the thought, and he slipped a second finger into his hole, stretching himself further.

"_Jasper,"_ he whispered softly as began writhing and thrusting against the fingers in his ass as he bit back moan after moan.

Edward enjoyed the feeling of being stretched so much that he took a deep breath and slipped a third finger into his entrance, reveling in the burn that shortly gave way to pleasure.

He enjoyed the feeling as he scissored his fingers and brushed against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure straight to his cock.

Edward enjoyed how sparks flew behind his tightly closed eyelids as he continued to finger his ass while he stroked himself firmly.

He was enjoying himself so much that he did not notice that the covers had slipped off of his bent knees.

He was enjoying himself so much that he did not care that he was stroking his hard cock with three fingers in his ass while his roommate slept on a bed on the other side of the room.

He was enjoying himself so much that he did not notice that his mental chants of _"Yes, Jasper—harder"_ were now audible chants.

He was enjoying himself so much that he did not notice that the combination of his name being called, the squeak of the bed, and Edward's furious motions had woken up Jasper.

He was enjoying himself so much that he hadn't noticed that an awakened Jasper was watching with rapt attention as Edward continued stroking and fingering himself.

He was enjoying himself so much that as he was devoting his full attention to stroking his cock faster and was startled as he heard a breathy _'fuck'_ being moaned out in the room.

He was startled as he looked across the room to find his formerly asleep roommate sitting up on his bed with his eyes wide open.

He was startled and stopped all movement as he noticed Jasper taking in his nude form, which had become completely uncovered as he pleasured himself.

He froze in shock at being caught by the object of his fantasy.

"I . . .um— It's not— I . . . " Edward stumbled, trying to find some way out of this situation.

"Why'd you stop?" Jasper spoke in a husky voice.

"You. . . I. . ." Edward tried again to no avail to speak, finally giving up with a loud "Fuck" as he slowly slid his hand out of his hole, noting with interest that his cock had not deflated a bit with Jasper's attention.

"Keep going," Jasper said again in a huskier tone laced with what could only be called 'lust'.

Edward bit his lip for a moment, contemplating Jasper's reaction, his request, and how a now upright sitting Jasper was displaying a very prominent hard-on.

Edward tentatively gave his cock a squeeze which felt amazing as he was desperate for friction and release.

"Harder," Jasper whispered.

Edward immediately complied, giving his cock a firmer squeeze, gripping his balls with his free hand and giving them a tug.

Edward glanced over and noticed Jasper now had his own cock in his hand and was running his left thumb over his swollen head on every other stroke.

Edward started to stroke himself, matching Jasper's rhythm.

He listened to every moan Jasper made and allowed his hand to travel from his balls back to his entrance where he tentatively inserted a finger back into his awaiting hole.

He heard Jasper's breath hitch and looked over in time to watch Jasper lick his palm and continue stroking himself while in turn, watching Edward pleasure himself.

Edward bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud at the visual that was before him. He wanted Jasper desperately.

"Fuck," Jasper said aloud once again, causing Edward to break from staring at Jasper's cock to gazing at his face.

"You look so fucking sexy stretching yourself while you stroke your cock," Jasper said while speeding up his movements.

Edward slipped his fingers out from his hole – much to Jasper's dismay – and turned on his bed so his back was against the wall, placing his cock and entrance on display.

He grabbed the lube from beside him, applying more to his hand, and immediately plunged two fingers into his entrance for Jasper to see as he lazily stroked himself.

Unable to resist any longer, Jasper jumped up from his bed and crossed over to Edward's side of the room, placing kisses all over him, and running his hands up and down Edward's legs as he looked him in the eye.

"Can I have you?" Jasper asked after kissing Edward to the point of near insanity.

"_Please" _was Edward's only reply as he pulled Jasper back into another breathtaking kiss.

Jasper quickly reached under Edward's bed for his trusty shoebox of supplies and pulled out at condom, smiling at Edward's bewildered expression.

Jasper rolled Edward back onto his back, placing his legs on his shoulders while lining up his cock at Edward's puckered flesh.

He began stroking Edward and leaned forward placing a kiss on his chest, collarbone, cheek, and forehead.

Once Jasper felt Edward relax, he began to slowly but firmly press himself into Edward in one deep movement.

Once he was fully seated, he continued to stroke Edward and allowed him time to adjust to his size.

Edward gave Jasper a nod to let him know it was ok to move as he found he couldn't speak.

He found the image above him far more tantalizing than his wildest dreams.

Edward was gazing upon Jasper as he moved on top of him, enthralled by his strong arms, biceps that were lightly tanned, shoulders that were begging to be bitten, and the look of his sweet face – those deep blue eyes deepened by lust; the blonde curls damped with sweat sticking to his head; and those pouty lips set on that wide mouth which were forming the most tantalizing "O" shape.

He relished in the push and pull of Jasper's considerable girth and length as it slid into him with a satisfying smack.

He relished the shared oaths, moans, grunts, and words of adoration being spoken.

He relished in the tender touches being exchanged which were in direct contrast to the fierceness of Jasper's strokes.

He relished in the way he could see his own toes curl as Jasper bent him over further and began hitting his prostate with every stroke.

He relished the sensation of being stretched by Jasper's talented cock and stroked by his firm hand.

Unable to hold back any longer, he shouted far louder than he intended. "Jasper, I'm about to—" Before he could finish the sentence, Edward was shooting ropes of cum across Jasper's hand, onto his own stomach, and even to his own chin.

Jasper surprised Edward by leaning over and licking the cum off of his chin before moaning in delight.

Having satisfied his partner, Jasper began to pound frantically into Edward's hole.

After a few more swift thrusts, Jasper found his own release, calling out the names of every deity he could name – many of which Edward had never even heard of.

Jasper rolled off Edward, pulling himself from him with care – immediately missing his warmth – and divested himself of the condom by tossing it in the general vicinity of the trash can.

"WOW," Jasper said, coming down from his orgasm and trying to catch his breath.

"I know," said an equally breathless Edward as he attempted to clean off his chest on the sheet.

"You really should decide to pleasure yourself when I am present more often," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"That was a good idea, right?" Edward asked with a mischievous smirk.

"No, Edward. . . that was a great idea," Jasper responded as he pulled Edward close to him, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before they both fell quickly to sleep.

xXx

* * *

_A/N 2: Thanks again to Savannah-Vee for the start._

_Love it, hate it? Please press the little review button to let me know._

_Remember it only takes a minute to review or 5 seconds to say 'WOOOOOOOOOOO'_


End file.
